Wallace Boden
|Last = |Appearances = 57 episodes (see below) |Actor = Eamonn Walker}} Wallace Boden is the Chief of the 25th Battalion of the CFD and one of the main characters of Chicago Fire. Biography Boden served with Benny Severide and the late Henry Mills, fathers of Kelly Severide and Peter Mills respectively. He will do anything to protect his men and the Firehouse 51 to the point of giving his resignation when Gail McLeod threatened to close the 51. He was supposed to be replaced by Benny Severide. Thanks to Isabella's intervention, being the secretary of the senator, his agreement with McLeod was called off when her doings were finally revealed. Relationships He has an ex-wife, Shaunda, and a stepson who appears in season 1 and he doesn't see much. chief boden in season 3 invites capt.dallas Patterson to squad 3 to replace Kelly severide when his rank was stripped.dallas Patterson and chief boden were seen playing poker in Chicago p.d. With sargent Whitaker . In season 2, while intervening on a fire in a building he met one of the resident, Donna Robbins, an elementary school teacher. Being attracted to each other, they started dating until Boden broke off, being afraid of screwing up the relationship like he always does. After a while, he met Donna again and learned that she's pregnant with his child. Soon after, he proposed to Donna, arguing that it would be better for the child since he would be able to support them financially. She turned him down, not convinced by his non-romantic point of view. Confused, Boden goes to Mills for some explanation. He understood then that he didn't speak about his feelings and, in full uniform, proposed to Donna again, successfully this time. He married her soon after, the same day as her parents years ago. Herrmann was his best man and organized the wedding ceremony in front of firehouse 51 with Mills as clergyman. Donna is having some difficulties with her pregnancy, having a risk of fatal blood loss. At first she refused to know the baby's gender unlike Boden who'd have liked to know. She revealed to him later that they are expecting a boy. He had an affair with Ingrid Mills, Peter Mills' mother, when she and her husband were separated. As soon as he realized they had still feelings for each other, he stepped back. Mills was very upset when he learned about the affair and remained angry at Boden for a long time. He currently has a bad relationship with Benny Severide due to their opposite views on the herioc death of Henry Mills. Benny Severide argued that Mills' death was due to his attempt to impress Boden who was having an affair with his wife. In season 1, he got close to Ernie a teenager he saw several times on garbage fire interventions. Thinking the boy may be responsible of those fires, he invited him to the firehouse to investigate with Herrmann's help. It turned up that Ernie was under his uncle Ray's influence and finally died in a fire set by Ray. His death devastated Boden. Memorable Quotes *"Leaders lead from the front." *(To Mills): "A crow wanted to be a peacock. So he put on colored feathers, went over to the peacock yard. But, the peacocks, they plucked them all away. So the crow, he tried to get back with the crows. They wanted nothing to do with him." Trivia * Former Navy SEAL - "SEAL Trident" appears on his wall in a few episodes. Appearances Image Gallery bod_1.JPG bod_2.JPG bod_3.JPG bod_4.JPG bod_5.JPG bod_6.JPG cfd-salute.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Battalion Chiefs